spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaos
Kaos is the main antagonist in the Skylanders series. In the series he is an Evil Portal Master. History Skylanders Kaos has been shown trying to take over Skylands most of his life and had his later scheme in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, had him use his new minion destroy the Core of Light and sent the all of the core Skylanders to Earth in the Real World. Kaos and his butler Glumshanks have noticed the Skylanders' return to Skylands and presumes that someone is helping them somehow in hopes to recreate the Core of Light. Due to this Kaos sent his minions and sometimes a projection of his head to defend the elemental sources that would recreate the Core of Light, this however failed and this led the Skylanders to take on Kaos once and for all. After his defeat, Kaos was sent to Earth, as a punishment similar to what he did to the Skylanders. In Skylanders: Giants, Kaos awakened from his toy form of slumber and was insulting the toy forms of Spyro, Stealf Elf, Stump Smash, Gill Grunt and Eruptor. Glumshanks also found a way to contact Kaos, while on Earth and gave him the idea to travel back to Skylands using a Portal. When he came back to Skylands, he accidentally restored the Arkyen Counquetron, who wanted to use Kaos to wake up the rest of the Arkeyan soldiers from their sleep. He then tested the Conqurtron's abilities in a nearby forest and later went off to the Arkeyan Vault of Secrets, where they almost killed the Skylanders if not for the Machine Ghost. After he made the Conqurtron destroy the map of arkus, he went back home and trying to look for the map in Glumshank's memories, only to find out that the Skylanders broke into his house, leading them to an arena battle. Kaos was looking for a way to head into the vault, when he did he stepped into the Iron Fist of Arkus, becoming Robo Kaos and telling the now awakened Arkeyans about their new leader. When the Skylanders came to take him out, he shows his new form and tries to run at them. He was shoved down after the Skylanders pushed a button, Robo Kaos than destroyed the teleporter and he as well as the Skylanders had a fight but not before Ermit and the Machine Ghost. After Kaos' defeat, he tried to go back into the Iron Fist of Arkus but was grabbed by the Conquertron and headed back home only to find out that his mother returned home as well. In Skylanders: SWAP-Force, Kaos hired Greebles from a catalog of Minions Monthly since he was out of trolls, he is also planing to turn the Ancient Elementals into a more darker version of themselves. However he was constantly having calls from his mother and turned his butler, Glumshanks into Evil Glumshanks and sent him to a one of operations in an Arkyen Barial ground. Kaos was later seen having a boardgame mach with some Greebles until he saw the Cyclopeses that his mother hired and Mesmerelda feeling a bit anoyed He later went to see the operation of the Tree Spirit being 'Evilized' but was later captured by the Skylanders. His mother later brought both him and Tessa back home, only for Kaos and Glumshanks to stake a lot of Petrofied Darkness around the magic volcano until he fell into it and turned into Evil Kaos. Evil Kaos tried to fight against the Skylanders but failed, turning back into his regular form but had Glumshank's legs, leaving the two to fly away after the volcano erupted. In Skylanders: Trap Team, Kaos destroyed the Cloudcracker Prison witch freed various Villains and sent the Trap Masters as well as some Traps down to Earth. in hopes of commanding the escaped Villains, Kaos teamed up with the Doom Raiders for a short while trying to convince them to destroy the Skylanders. After being tired of the Doom Raiders not listening to him Kaos went to take over the operation that Chef Pepper Jack was doing witch lead to the two failing and so a bit later Kaos challenged the Golden Queen to an "Evil-Off!" and failed. Kaos then disguised himself as an information squid until the Skylanders came by to find him. Kaos then aided the Skylanders and their allies to stop the Doom Raiders in a form of revenge. Kaos was then captured by Wolfgang so that he could travel back in time and was later rescued by the Skylanders, with Kaos returning to aid the Skylanders once again until the Golden Queen was defeated. Kaos stole the Ultimate Weapon to power up his own abilities and so refound out that the Portal Master(s) of Earth was the reasons for his many defeats and so decided to bring them to Skylands and imprison them in Traptainium. Kaos was protected by a few minions, even Smoke Scream in the Ultimate Weapon and later fought the Skylanders once again in his new form. Kaos was then defeated and was Trapped in a unique Trap that can only capture him and only him and then aided to the Skylanders in battle. Kaos has a Villain Quest to create Kaos Kake for Blobbers. While these are considered as different versions of Kaos, he appears in two different minigames where he and the Skylanders have to fight in a rap battle, his hologram has summoned various minions to destroy the Mystery Box of Doom and a version of himself appears in a parallel universe in the Mirro of Mystery. Kaos appears in Skylanders: Battlecast, through a card based stratergy game. Where he is one of the antagonists and uses Holograms to fight against his enemies. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Kaos has found a way out of his traptainium prison and took over almost-all of Skylands. Because of this Master Eon created a new team of Skylanders known as the SuperChargers to stop him before he was imprisoned. Kaos also cutoff all of the Portals from Skylands and so fed all of the Magic in Skylands to the Darkness until it gained sentience and was controlling Kaos for it's own gain. Due to this, Kaos was having internal conflicts, such as seeing an Imaginary Glumshanks, weather or not that he really wants to destroy all of Skylands. The Darkness then forced him to do his bidding even more, even fighting the Skylanders once again until he lost and then turn on the Dark Rift Engine so that he can go back to his own plans and aided the Skylanders as well as their allies until he got his powers back. He even was seen at the end with Master Eon. In Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, Kaos was seen on a talkshow with Pandergast, only to later use Pandergast's ship to fight agiast the Skylanders but failed. He is also one of the Villain Racers. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Kaos has created a creature to steal a book from the Skylanders Academy. Kaos then took the book and turned the creature he created into the Sorcerer Doomlander then left. He later went to look for a helmit hidden in the sewers of Scolarvile and went to try it on, where he saw the last of the Ancients, known as Brain, who gave him the abilitie to create a Grocamole Monster. He later went to see any other way he could improve his Doomlander army until Brain came to him and made him control the population in Skylands. Brain later turned him into Super Kaos so that he could defeat the Skylanders but was later betrayed by Brain and was defeated by the Skylanders once again. Kaos and Glumshanks was later shrunk and placed in a jar. Kaos appears once again in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, where he is once again the main antagonist. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **The Machine of Doom **Spyro verses The Mega Monsters **Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master **Lightning Rod Faces the Cyclops Queen **Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers **Cynder Confrunts the Weather Wizard **Stomp Smash Crosses the Bone Dragon **Eruptor Meets the Nightmare King **Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos *Comics **The Kaos Trap **Rift Into Overdrive **Unexpected Allies (cameo) **Secret Agent Secrets Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1 Skylanders Unite! **Episode 2 My Way or the Sky Way **Episode 3 Missing Links **Episode 4 Dream Girls **Episode 5 The Hole Truth **Episode 6 Space Invaders **Episode 7 Anger Mismangement **Episode 8 Pop Rocks **Episode 9 Beard Science **Episode 10 The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11 Crash Landing **Episode 12 Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 1 Spyromania **Episode 2 I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3 Return to Cynder **Episode 4 Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5 Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 7 The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8 One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9 Belly of the Beast **Episode 10 Who's Your Daddy? **Episode 11 Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12 It Techs Two **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 1 Power Struggle **Episode 2 THe Truth is in Here **Episode 3 Sky Hard **Episode 6 Weekend at Eon's **Episode 7 Road Rage **Episode 8 Three Sides to Every Story **Episode 9 Days of Future Crash **Episode 10 Off to the Races **Episode 11 Split **EPisode 12 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 1 **Episode 13 Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 Trivia *Kaos' name is a play on the word Chaos. *Skylanders: Trap Team gave Kaos his own Element, witch only he, his clone and a set of magic items are a part of. **Although in the side series and minigames he is given either the Magic Element or Blank. *Kaos has often been compared too by Zim from the Invader Zim franchise as they both are voice by the same person and have similar goals. *Kaos does not appearance in any of the 3DS games with the exception of Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing. *With the exception of SuperChargers, Kaos has always been the final boss in the main Skylanders Series. *Some Story Scrolls show what Kaos was like when he was younger, being a bit lonely and wanting to take over all of Skylands after being lathed at. See Also *Kaossandra *Kaos Holograms *Sensei Kaos *Kaos Klones Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:Vortex Manipulation Category:Technomagic Category:Sorcerers Category:Summoners Category:Leaders Category:Magic Category:Aerokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Terrakinesis Category:Aquakinesis Category:Arctickinesis Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:False Sorcerers